


Our Love

by New_ScarletMoonlight1



Category: Naruto
Genre: 12 de Konoha, Alfa Temari, Alfa! Asuma Sarutobi, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Mayor Sarutobi Asuma, Menor Shikamaru, Omega Tenten, Omega! Shikamaru, Omegaverse, Se agregaran más etiquetas después.., Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_ScarletMoonlight1/pseuds/New_ScarletMoonlight1
Summary: AsuShika's Omegaverse.Para Shikamaru Nara ser un Omega es un fastidio y que su destinado sea su sensei, es un dolor de cabeza.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma, Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma, para contribuir al fandom de esta pareja

Introducción

Ser un Omega no es fácil, el simple hecho de ser serlo parecía un fastidio para Shikamaru Nara, hijo de un Alfa y una Omega gritona como Yoshino.  
La sociedad Shinobi está dividida en tres subgéneros:  
ALFA.  
Los Alfas son la cabeza de toda la pirámide, son los más fuerte en cuanto a físico y pueden marcar a un Omega o Beta, dependiendo de su elección.  
Sea hombre o mujer, los Alfas tienen aparatos reproductores internos (caso de las mujeres.) y externos en caso de los hombres, normal.  
Sus aromas son un poco más amargos de los que son los aromas de los Omegas, por ejemplo, sí un Omega tiene aroma a chocolate, el Alfa también lo tendrá solo que más amargo.  
Su celo es un periodo de calor en el cual buscan satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas  
El celo de los Alfas viene de seis meses y dura entre veinticuatro o cuarenta y ocho horas.  
En esta etapa sus feromonas se fortalecen dando a entender la entrada al celo, se vuelven más necesitados y usualmente están desesperados en busca de algún Omega o Beta para "Aparearse".  
El miembro de ambos casos, mujer o hombre, tiene una leve extensión en la punta, el nudo, este se hincha una vez que alcanza su orgasmo, dejando al Omega y al Alfa unidos hasta que este mismo de deshaga y puedan separarse, esto es ya que facilita la fecundación del Omega teniendo más probabilidades de quedar en cinta/embarazado/preñado.  
OMEGA.  
Son los segundos en la pirámide de poder, son más sumisos y controlables por el alfa en cuanto relaciones, pero este estereotipo no debe seguirse obligatoriamente.  
Sea hombre o mujer, ambos tienen aparatos reproductores femeninos (Ovarios y útero), los hombres mantienen su pene, pero este es ignorado ya que el Alfa o Beta se concentra más en la estimulación del ano a la hora de tener relaciones.  
Sus aromas son dulces y bastante atrayentes a la hora del celo, el aroma varía dependiendo del escritor, pueden ser aromas de cosas comestibles como Limón, chocolate, frutos rojos entre esos, o puedes guiarte por los aromas que solo ellos persisten.  
A la hora del celo se vuelven mucho más sumisos, sus feromonas se fortalecen demasiado y sus aromas no esperan a dispararse.  
Sí tiene Alfa, desesperados lo empezaran a llamar o buscar, sí no, no les quedara de otra que autoestimulaión de sus miembros (o vagina) y/o ano.  
Producen su lubricante naturalmente, ayudándolos a que la penetración sea mucho menos dolorosa y a la hora de la hinchazón del nudo también, sí el Omega es casto (Virgen.) le ayuda a no sentir dolor, ya que el ano se dilata para dejarle espacio al pene del Alfa.  
La duración del celo es de una semana a tres días, nuevamente, depende del escritor cuanto quiere que dure.  
BETA.  
Son el rango más bajo, no tienen celo y son como los humanos normales, sus aromas son débiles incapaces de llamar a algún alfa, no hay mucho que sabes de estos, solo que son capaces de marcar a un omega en celo.  
MARCA/LAZO.  
La marca, o lazo, son los que los Omegas poseen una vez que el Alfa muerde su cuello, hombro o clavícula, esa pequeña mordida se encarga de unirlos hasta la eternidad, tanto física como psicologicamente.  
Gracias a esta, el Alfa puede saber todo lo que el Omega siente y viceversa, tanto como dolor, alegría, tristeza, etc.  
La marca puede ser eliminada mediante a la muerte de alguno de los dos individuos o porque el Alfa decide terminar con el Omega o viceversa.  
La desaparición de esta puede causar la depresión en los individuos, ya que es tan fuerte al unirlos que llegan a sentir un vacío y en sí, pueden morir en estás circunstancias, por la falta de la otra persona o simplemente por que se llegan a suicidar.  
LA VOZ.  
Los alfas poseen una voz a parte, conocida como "La voz, Voz de mando, Voz de alfa o Voz gruesa." que les hacen parecer más fuertes y posesivos, al momento de usarla pueden hacer que Omegas, Betas, o Alfas inferiores o más jóvenes se sientan amenazados o entren en sumisión.  
GEMIDO.  
Los Omegas poseen algo igual, solo que es un pequeño y dulce gemido que sale de su boca hace que sus Alfas sientan la intención de protegerlos, ya que este solo lo ejecutan al momento de sentirse amenazados en situación de miedo o peligro.  
CINTA.  
En este caso el se utiliza el MPREG (Embarazo masculino) ya que el Omega una vez que queda preñado, busca a otros Omegas para aconsejarse o sentirse protegido ya que en esos casos pasar con el Alfa y que tenga ataques de ira o celos puede dañarlo y matar al cachorro.  
NIDO.  
Los Omegas hacen nidos con cosas que tienen aromas de seres queridos (Familia, amigos o pareja), no dejan que nadie entre a la habitación, sí no deja y alguien entra se pueden sentir mal y entrar en depresión, ya que no se sienten lo suficiente como para cuidar a sus cachorros.  
Ahora, los nidos ya no son comunes ya que los Omegas de ahora dan a luz en un hospital en vez de en su casa.  
La sociedad ninja veía a los omegas como simples incubadoras y amos de casa.

El ser un Omega masculino, era considerado una aberración, sin embargo tras el decreto del Nindaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, ( a pedido de su esposo Izuna Uchiha) se les dio un lugar a los omegas dentro del mundo Shinobi.  
Sin embargo para un equilibrio de poder, cada equipo estaba compuesto de un alfa, beta y Omega. Claro habían excepciones.  
Tsunade Senju, legendaria Sannin, se especializó en estudiar a los omegas creando y proporcionando medicamentos y supresores, para ayudar a cada miembro Alfa u Omega del equipo.  
Asi mismo creo collares protectores para los omegas de cada clan, que aseguraba protección a la hora de evitar ser marcado.  
Los lazos son cuestiones complicadas; Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa. Si la unión se produce entre dos betas tiene el mismo efecto. Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre un beta y un omega o alfa, entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas. Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo.  
Supuestamente estos lazos deberían duran para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.  
Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.  
El alfa rompe el lazo si reclama a otro omega. Un alfa puede tener la cantidad de parejas que desee, sin embargo, no puede morder a varias personas sin romper el lazo con la anterior. Si el omega no está de acuerdo no es relevante, pues ellos son privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega.  
Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, esto se debe a que el lazo une ambas partes física y mentalmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones.  
No olvidemos los dichosos soulmates, que eran nada más que un fastidio para él. El nombre de tu Alma Gemela está escrita en una parte de tu cuerpo, personalmente bastante problemático debido a que era cosa del destino y no parte tuya.

Sin embargo aquella mañana que su marca apareció, Shikamaru se preguntó si era una jodida broma del destino.

Su dichosa alma gemela era nada más que su maestro Jounin Asuma Sarutobi, quien era 20 años mayor que él.  
Qué fastidio.


	2. ¡Equipo 10!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El segundo capítulo, de como Shikamaru conoce a su problemático equipo y a su guapo sensei, Asuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, vamos a cambiar varias cosas del anime y agregar más momentos para este equipo que merece todo el amor posible.

Capitulo 1:  
¡Equipo 10!

El sol se impone anunciando la llegada de un nuevo amanecer, el sol ilumina la cara de cada Hokage, tallada en aquel acantilado de Konoha, el viento sopla suavemente y el trinar de las aves anuncia que será un buen día.

Hasta que ciertos gritos de una mujer escandalosa interrumpe su buena mañana.  
“Shikamaru, levanta ese trasero, que es tarde y la comida se enfría” su madre Yoshino, grita abiertamente desde el comedor.  
Shikamaru, se estira y se sienta en la cama, con el dilema de ir o no ir a la academia, sin embargo, el deber le llama.

Se da una ducha corta, se cambia y se coloca su banda shinobi, en el hombro, al observarse al espejo, piensa repentinamente en Naruto,ya que el día anterior no logró pasar el exámen.

Despeja todos sus pensamientos y se dirige a la cocina donde está su padre desayunando, tomó asiento a su lado y su madre le dirige una mirada molesta, al ver su cara de flojera.  
“Vamos, Shikamaru, tu padre tiene entrenamiento y hoy te asignarán a tu equipo, así que mueve ese trasero flojo” Regaña y le sirve el desayuno.  
Shikamaru rueda los ojos y se apresura a desayunar.  
“Qué fastidio”  
Su padre llama su atención, preguntándole si está emocionado por su primer día como gennin.  
Aunque Shikamaru sea un chico bastante reservado, curva sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.  
Shikaku le acarició el cabello y sonrió también.

Pero recordó un pequeño detalle.  
“Sabes cuando se harán los exámenes de casta” su padre pregunta curioso.  
“Los haremos mañana luego de conocer a nuestro equipo”.

Ambos terminan de desayunar y salen no si antes de despedirse de Yoshino.

En el camino ve a Ino y a Sakura discutiendo sobre algo que no le da importancia.  
Su padre se despide atentamente y se encamina a la torre Hokage para un nueva misión.  
Mientras tanto él se va hacia la academia.

Entra al salón y observa a Naruto sentado en la banca de los pupitres.  
¿Qué no había pasado el examen?, ¿De dónde consiguió la banda?  
Varias preguntas azotaron su cabeza, sin embargo, sentía felicidad por su amigo.  
“Hola Naruto”  
“Shikamaru, mira conseguí mi banda y ahora soy un ninja.” Exclamó con una sonrisa brillante.  
“Qué bueno” sonríe suavemente y se dirige a su asiento.  
En medio de aquel pacífica mañana, es interrumpida por dos niñas fastidiosas, Sakura e Ino, compitiendo por la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, gritando quien se sentará con él primero.  
“Que Fastidio”  
Mientras tanto Naruto se pregunta que tanto le ven al chico.  
Acercándose hacia a él, lo encara y se cuestiona por qué es tan popular. Sin embargo no contaba con que un chico, los empujará y se besaran en los labios.  
Luego de ese espectáculo y de un muy golpeado Naruto.  
Iruka- sensei dio como estarían formados los equipos.  
Equipo 7: Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto  
Equipo 8: Kiba, Hinata y Shino

“Yo quería estar en el equipo de Sasuke y más vale que no me toque con este gordinflón” Ino se queja de como es la vida de injusta.

Equipo 10: Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji

Ino parpadea y grita histérica, a Shikamaru parece importe menos y Chouji se concentra en sus papitas. A la hora del almuerzo los tres se sientan juntos y comparten su almuerzo, para luego ser testigos del ataque de Naruto a Sasuke.  
Salen de la academia y su Jounin sensei aparece:  
“Hola, Mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi y estaré a cargo de su entrenamiento” El hombre es bastante alto y musculoso, su piel es bronceada y tiene una barba bastante espesa, y claramente es un alfa  
“Presente se y luego explicarè la prueba de mañana”

“Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, soy del clan Yamanaka, especializado en jutsus de control mental, mi familia es dueña de una florería en la ciudad” La rubia finaliza su presentación con una sonrisa.

“SOY Chouji Akimichi del clan Akimichi, me encanta comer, especialmente barbacoas y papás fritas, mi clan utiliza la comida como elemento principal para nuestras técnicas” El chico termina su bolsa de frituras y Asuma reprime una carcajada.

“Nara Shikamaru, del Clan Nara y soy especialista en jutsus de sombras, me gustaría hablar más pero es un fastidio,me gustaría ser una nube” Deja escapar un bostezo.

Acaso todo los Nara eran perezosos, vaya que su coeficiente es mayor que sus ganas de vivir, aunque su sueño es lindo.  
Bien mañana,haremos un entrenamiento de supervivencia.  
“¿Entrenamiento de supervivencia?’’ Los tres lo miran con curiosidad.

‘’Así es por lo que les recomiendo no desayunar o van a vomitar.’’

‘’Qué fastidio'’.

‘’Tengo entendido, que si uno falla volverán a la academia y así que esfuércense mucho”  
¿Oiga sensei, cual es su pasatiempo favorito? Chouji pregunta  
“Me gusta mucho, jugar Shogi” Shikamaru comprende que talvez su sensei no están aburrido.

Luego de eso hablan de temas triviales y Asuma descubre muchas cosas divertidas de sus estudiantes, como que a Ino le encanta cultivar flores, a Chouji comer Barbacoas y Shikamaru le gusta el Shogi  
Interesante, la nueva generación del Ino- Shika- Chou, está lista para ser un equipo.  
“ Recuerden mañana si pasan el entrenamiento, harán sus exámenes de casta, para saber su género secundario.”  
Y con eso se despide y los chicos se van a casa.  
Shikamaru siente un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero allá sido de tu agrado, críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos.


	3. La prueba de Asuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el momento de la prueba de los cascabeles, ¿Lograrán los chicos pasarla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, capítulo 2 , es el momento de la verdad, una disculpa por mí ausencia, pero este capítulo lo quería largo y detallado. Espero que la pelea les guste, soy un poco novata con las escenas de acción.

Our Love CAP 2: la prueba.  
El tic-tac del reloj despertador, hizo que se despertara, su pereza mañanera le pedía a gritos que no se levantará, haciendo caso omiso a su cuerpo, se levantó, hizo su rutina diaria, tomó un par de kunais, varias shuriken y se preparó mentalmente para el combate contra quién sería su sensei.

Suspiró profundamente, todo la noche había pensado en una estrategia para el combate, tenía esperanza en que funcionará y que Ino y Chouji no se la pusieran difícil.  
Estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando la voz de su mamá, lo interrumpió.

“¡Shikamaru! ,¿ Por qué no has desayunado?” Su madre preguntó molesta.  
“Asuma- sensei, dijo que no desayunaramos o íbamos a vomitar”  
“Bien espero que no te desmayes” su madre seguía despotricando acerca de cómo podría enfermarse y él sabía que solo se preocupaba por él.

“Mamá… Tengo que irme ya” Shikamaru dijo con aburrimiento.

“Bien..” Yoshino se acercó hacia Shikamaru, este la miro asustado, sabía que su madre era de un carácter muy fuerte, solo cerró los ojos y espero otro regaño.

Su madre tocó su frente y plantó un beso de forma gentil y su susurro “buena suerte”  
Shikamaru sentía que toda su cara se volvía roja, como un tomate.

“Gracias mamá”.

[…]  
Asuma se dirigía hacia la biblioteca para estudiar algunos pergaminos, si su equipo tenía suerte, el tendría que enseñarles.

  
Encendió un cigarrillo, mientras saca tres pergaminos acerca de los clanes de los chicos.

  
“El Clan Yamanaka es especialista en jutsus de control mental, especialmente utilizados para interrogación, además se caracterizan por qué pueden controlar el espacio mental y transmitir mensajes además de controlar las acciones del enemigo”

  
“El Clan Akimichi, utiliza la comida como reserva para el chakra y sus jutsus son del tipo expansivos”  
Por último sacó el pergamino sobre el clan Nara.

  
“El clan Nara es especialista en jutsus de tipo sombras, utilizando elementos del clima a favor, como las nubes, el clan es bastante reconocido por sus habilidades natas de liderazgo, conocidos como genios estrategas”.  
Sin embargo tras lo observado con Shikamaru, se veía que eran bastante flojos.

  
Suspiró, sus estudiantes no tenían algo en común con él, Ino, parecía que estaba más interesada en chicos, Chouji nunca paraba de comer y el chico Nara era un vago.  
Se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, su equipo tenía técnicas diferentes a las suyas, tipos de Chakra diferentes, sin duda el Sandaime se la había puesto bastante difícil, maldito viejo siempre complicándole las cosas, por eso se había marchado hace doce años, debido a sus constantes disputas, su madre era lo único que lo mantenía calmado y lo consolaba cuando se enojaba con su padre.

  
Ahora su madre, Biwako, ya no estaba murió asesinada en el ataque del Kyuubi y muchas veces siente que le falta un abrazo.

  
Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpido por el olor de amapolas y lavanda, ahí está Kurenai Yuuhi, la Jounin Omega se ve estresada, leyendo y revisando un pergamino sobre el Clan Hyuuga. Al parecer no es el único que tiene problemas con sus alumnos y por la cara de Kurenai, la está pasando algo mal, se veía un poco malhumorada, lo que no evita que Asuma vaya a molestarla

  
Sabía del carácter de su ex- compañera gennin, era una mujer de carácter fuerte y muy decidida, y no podía negar que estaba un poco atraído hacia ella.  
Camino hacia la mujer de ojos carmesí, intentando sorprenderla, lo cual logró al hacerla que se sobresaltara a cuando la asustó.

  
Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y con cierto enojo le dijo:  
“Ahora no Asuma, estoy ocupada”  
“Te ves algo tensa, Kurenai, no quieres un masaje” termino la frase con un guiño.

  
La mujer solo chisto.  
Asuma soltó una amplia carcajada, luego de eso sintió un molesto dolor en el pecho y garganta, se sentía como si fuera fuego, desde el fondo de sus entrañas, sentía como si fuera a vomitar, y así lo hizo, de su boca salió una pieza de Shogi, la del rey llena de sangre, la había expulsado desde el fondo de su garganta. Asustado retrocedió y mágicamente la pieza desapareció junto a Kurenai.

“Genjutsu” susurro y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, tenía trabajo que hacer.

[…]  
Bueno ya era hora de la prueba, Asuma, Ino y Chouji ya estaban ahí, solo faltaba Shikamaru.

  
Quien al llegar, solo saludo con la mano.  
“Veinte minutos, tarde”. Asuma soltó un poco fastidiado.

  
“Bueno, tienen hasta el medio día, para quitarme las dos campanas, pueden usar Taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu, si no logran quitarme las campanas regresarán a la academia, los tres. Sin embargo, si dos lo logran sólo uno regresará a la academia, utilicen todo su arsenal de técnicas y planeen su mejor estrategia, ¡esfuércense!” Y así Asuma desapareció en una nube de humo.

Los chicos se dispersan Ino usa su jutsus, para buscar la mente de su sensei, cuando lo encuentra intenta usar su jutsus de mente.  
“Jutsu de transferencia de mente” dice y cae inconsciente.

Asuma desapareció era un clon, ella había sido engañada, se levanta y toma su Kunai volviéndose a mirar, cuando Asuma le da un golpe y la noquea.

Shikamaru analiza la situación, justo se habían complicado las cosas, había perdido una pieza importante en la estrategia.

Chouji realiza un jutsu de expansión, se hace bolita y rueda hacia Asuma, Chouji ocupa bastante espacio y sería casi imposible pararlo, Shikamaru despliega su sombra para atrapar al Jounin.

No tenía previsto que usará cuchillas, para esquivar el ataque, una ráfaga de viento dispersa a Chouji y hace perder la concentración de Shikamaru.  
Este intenta atraparlo con su sombra, sin embargo la distancia que los separa es mucha, saca varias shuriken y las lanza, no contaba que Asuma utilizará de nuevo sus cuchillas de chakra y las evadiera, Shikamaru se acerca, ambos terminan teniendo una pelea de Taijutsu, Shikamaru lanza varios golpes que Asuma, esquive y bloquea, el Taijutsu no es su fuerte, pero le genera suficiente tiempo para que Chouji ayude a Ino, a levantarse.  
Cuando tiene la oportunidad sale y logra escabullirse y se reúne a través de los arbustos, encontrándose con los chicos.

“Escúchenme nosotros solos no podemos vencerlo, tenemos que trabajar en equipo”

  
“Tienes algún plan” Ino pregunta, su pulcra apariencia ha desaparecido tiene el cabello y ropa sucios.

  
“Verán, Chouji es la principal ofensiva, el puede enfrentar a Asuma directamente, Ino puede infiltrarse en la mente del sensei y yo lo atraparte con mi sombra” Los chicos asienten y salen de su escondite.

Ino ataca con varias estrellas shuriken, tratando de distraer a Asuma, Chouji se coloca en primera posición, Shikamaru despliega su sombra Ino regresa hacia la posición que habían planeado.

“Posicion Ino- Shika- Chou” proclaman los tres.  
Asuma curva una sonrisa.  
Chouji usa su justu de expansión y rueda hasta Asuma

  
“ Shikamaru encárgate de mi cuerpo” Ino hace la posición de su justu y cae inconsciente

  
El ataque de Chouji es dispersado, Asuma siente que su mente lo abandona, y Shikamaru por fin lo atrapa, busca los cascabeles pero no los encuentra.

¡Era una trampa!

“Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Tormenta de Polvo”. La voz de Asuma los saca de su ensoñación, una fuerte ráfaga de polvo, sale del cuerpo de su sensei, Shikamaru no piensa dos veces para apartar a Chouji e Ino.

Los tres se estrellan en un árbol cercano, gran parte del bosque está destruido.  
Los tres son atados al árbol, gracias a una soga que Asuma saca de su bolsillo.

El reloj suena anunciando el mediodía, Asuma se sienta en el piso, sacando un cigarrillo.

“Bien, no lo lograron atrapar las campanas”  
Los chicos suspiran, pensando en los que sus padres dirán.  
“Quiero oír una razón para no enviarlos de nuevo a la academia”.  
“Nuestros padres nos castigarán” Ino dice, Asuma piensa en que quizás al ser hijos de clanes reconocidos, sus padres se enojarian.  
“Esa no es una razón buena”  
“Las campanas no eran el verdadero ejercicio” Shikamaru dice en un tono no muy audible.  
Asuma alza una ceja  
¿Ah sí?  
“El verdadero ejercicio era trabajar en equipo, no es así, sensei”  
“Chico Listo” piensa.  
“¿Y cuál es la importancia de trabajar en equipo?”  
“Ayudarnos unos a otros, es lo que dicta la voluntad de fuego. La Voluntad de Fuego afirma que todo verdadero ninja de Konoha debe amar, creer, proteger y luchar por el bien del pueblo y de lo que cree, siguiendo las hazañas de las generaciones anteriores”. Shikamaru contesta  
“Sin la ayuda de Shikamaru, Ino y yo, hubiéramos salido lastimados”. Chouji quien había estado callado, responde con la cabeza en alto.  
“ Si, Chouji no me hubiera despertado, no podríamos haber hecho la formación” Ino responde con un pequeño sonrojo.  
“ Esas son sus excusas” La voz sería de Asuma es reemplazada por una sonrisa alegre.

“Están aprobados” dice con una gran sonrisa.  
Los tres chicos son desatados y con una sonrisa miran a su sensei.  
Asuma los abraza y les revuelve el cabello, Shikamaru no puede estar más sonrojado al sentir el pecho fuerte de su sensei.  
“Bien, como regalo, iremos a celebrar donde quieren ir”  
“¡A la barbacoa!” responden los tres y Asuma sabe que su billetera sufrirá, pero al ver el sonrojo de Shikamaru, lo vale todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.  
> Te amo.


	4. Amargura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los resultados están aquí, malas noticias para Shikamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ha pasado un tiempo, una disculpa. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, un poco de drama.  
> Advertencia: Peleas familiares.  
> Disfruta :D

Sintió el picor de la aguja, al cabo de unos segundos, la enfermera sonrió y le coloco una pequeña vendita, Shikamaru realmente estaba muy aburrido, tanto a él como a su equipo le realizaban pruebas de sangre para determinar su segundo género.

Su padre era un alfa, su madre una Omega, por expectativas de su padre deseaba ser un alfa, aunque se conformaba con ser un beta, para así asumir el puesto de líder del clan Nara.

Ino a su lado mecía las piernas en la silla, Chouji comía sus papitas y Asuma fumaba, el molesto humo del cigarrillo se colaba en su nariz. Vio a tres chicos y un hombre acercarse, los identificó como el equipo 7. Naruto se acercó alegremente hacia su compañero Shikamaru, Ino abrazo efusivamente a Sasuke, solo para enfurecer a Sakura.

Kakashi se acercó a Asuma, comunicándole que el Hokage necesitaba a cada maestro Jounin, en la oficina médica. Asuma asintió y les dijo a los chicos que esperarán ahí, que no iba a tardar y desapareció con Kakashi.

Shikamaru se recostó en su silla, intentando encontrar una pose cómoda para dormir, cuando la voz cantarina de Naruto, arruinó su descanso.

“ Shikamaru los resultados están listos, espero ser un alfa muy fuerte, para ser el mejor Hokage y así ganarme el respeto del pueblo” Shikamaru bostezo y palmeó el hombro de Naruto.

“Estoy seguro que lo lograrás”.

[…]

Hiruzen Sarutobi, mira con sus cansados ojos a los Jounin y a Iruka-sensei quienes están ahí para supervisar los resultados.

“ Cómo saben todos, el día de hoy se realizaron las pruebas de sangre, para saber el segundo género de cada nuevo novato” Los presentes asienten.

“Hay un dilema enorme, que tiene que ver con el portador del Kyuubi, como sabemos sus antiguos portadores, eran omegas, sin embargo al ser Uzumaki puras, el zorro se mantenía completamente sellado.” A pesar de los años su voz sigue imponiendo respeto. Tomando un respiro, continua.

“Si Naruto Uzumaki, fuese un alfa, el poder del zorro se desbordaria y sería muy díficil controlarlo, dado la naturaleza de los alfas, sería un riesgo inminente para el pueblo. En dado caso, que fuese Omega,al ser su naturaleza sumisa el zorro aprovecharía a escapar”.

“En dado caso que el zorro escapará desencadenaría un masacre como hace doce años, y Naruto moriría y sería imposible sellarlo de nuevo”.La voz de Kakashi suena sin vida recordando los sucesos donde perdió a su maestro.

Un silencio se instala en el cuarto, todos en silencio pensando en una opción para ese problema. […] Los chicos reciben cada uno , el sobre con los resultados de los exámenes. Ino mira con ojos curiosos su resultado, Sakura vitorea sobre su resultado, Chouji también se mira sorprendido y puede ver el orgullo en los ojos de Sasuke y decepción en los de Naruto.

Abre nervioso el sobre y el resultado parece ser una pesadilla. “Maldición”

[…]

La cara sería de el Hokage se desvanece al recibir los datos, con una sonrisa dice: “ Naruto Uzumaki es un Beta, no hay ninguna amenaza con el Kyuubi” Toda la tensión se desvanece en ese momento. 

“Sin embargo, tenemos un Omega varón en nuestras manos”

Los Jounin miran sorprendidos tras ese resultado, los omegas masculinos son demasiado inusuales en el mundo Shinobi, y se rumorea que nace uno cada generación.

¿Quién es?” La voz de Kurenai rompe ese silencio.

“Shikamaru Nara”.

El cigarrillo cae de los labios de Asuma, tras oír ese nombre.

¿Qué?.

[…]

“Omega” La potente voz de Shikaku asusta a Shikamaru, su padre no era un hombre impulsivo, pero aún así baja la cabeza en modo de sumisión.

Su padre suelta una maldición en voz baja. 

Sus manos están temblando, las feromonas de su padre se le hacen amargas, llenas de enojo y eso lo asusta.

“Mi único hijo, está destinado a ser una incubadora”. Su madre le grita, sobre que demonios está hablando, alegando que su hijo no será ese tipo de Omega.

“Shikamaru no es débil, que sea un Omega no lo hace débil. Es un Nara, no es una maldición”.

“¡¡Y CREES QUE NO LO SE!!, ME DECEPCIONA ESPERABA QUE FUERA UN ALFA, PARA ASI MANTENER EL CLAN, ES UN PEREZOSO.” su padre alza la voz, se oye demasiado enojado.

“Y que es mi biología, no es cuestión de costumbres” Shikamaru responde aburrido, está discusión está haciendo que le duela la cabeza.

“NO CULPES A LA BIOLOGÍA, Era tu responsabilidad como mi hijo mantener el respeto del clan” Shikaku está claramente decepcionado.

“Tks, Viejo fastidioso” Shikamaru murmura, sin embargo, su padre lo alcanza a escuchar.

“ **Silencio** ” Su padre usa su voz para callar a su hijo y esposa. Shikamaru al ser un Omega, baja la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas bajan de sus mejillas.

Su madre le grita escandalizada, Shikamaru siente que su mundo se derrumba, más lagrimas salen de sus ojos. La mirada de su padre parece no cambiar, sus ojos están llenos de decepción. Nada parecido al hombre amoroso que era. Juntando coraje se levanta y corre fuera del complejo.

Ignora los gritos preocupados de su madre, la mirada de enojo de su padre no desaparece de su mente, quiere estar solo sin que nadie lo moleste.

Quiere desaparecer, quiere que los ojos decepcionados de su padre lo dejen de atormentar.

Corre sin dirección alguna, deseando ser un Alfa como Chouji y Sasuke o un Beta como Naruto e Ino. Odiando su naturaleza sumisa y sensible.

Se pierde a lo largo del sendero de la calle.

[…]

El humo de tabaco sale de su boca , no había dejado de pensar en Shikamaru, el hecho de tener un Omega en su equipo, lo preocupa. El chico es bastante inteligente y muy buen estratega. Pero, el ver los ojos llenos de miedo de Shikamaru lo hace sentir preocupado, un sentido de protección sale de sus entrañas.

Sigue fumando, ya no lleva su uniforme Shinobi, un atuendo informal acompañado de una chaqueta de cuero.

Trata de ya no pensar en Shikamaru y su obligación como su maestro. 

[…]

Sus piernas se sienten cansadas, se detiene bajo la copa de un árbol, dejándose caer estrepitosamente en el suelo. Siente un molesto dolor en el vientre y se siente acalorado, probablemente de la carrera que acaba de terminar. Y cuando al fin de siente seguro logra finalmente llorar, no era una persona muy abierta, todas sus emociones las escondía debajo de su máscara de indiferencia.

Siente los párpados pesados, se siento harto, las palabras de su padre aún siguen calando en su interior. Suelta un gemido, el dolor de su vientre ha aumentado, se siente acalorado y siente que un líquido resbaloso se escurre entre sus nalgas. “No, no, no puede ser” ,su calor había llegado y estaba muy caliente, además lejos de casa por un arrebato de ira.

Con cuidado se levantó tratando de moverse mucho, cada paso que daba se estremecía al sentir el lubricante natural escurrir entre sus piernas. Esta asustado de que algún alfa, lo marque o lo viole sin su consentimiento. Un olor familiar llega a su nariz, el olor a hierbabuena y tabaco se cuela deliciosamente entre su nariz.

“Shikamaru” Asuma mira asustado al joven.

“Al—Alfa” Su voz sale con un gemido, el aroma del alfa lo envuelve deliciosamente, solo quiere que el alfa lo complazca y llene hasta quedar embarazado de sus cachorros.

Asuma está en blanco, Shikamaru está suspirando por un alfa, no está en sus sentidos, aunque por poco tiempo que lo ha conocido le ha tomado un gran aprecio.

Shikamaru se acerca poniendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Sarutobi, meneando sus caderas con el miembro de el alfa, suspirando entrecortadamente.

Asuma hace uso de toda su cordura, se quita la chaqueta y envuelve al Omega en ella, la noche está demasiado fría, tomando sus piernas lo carga al estilo nupcial y emprende el camino hacia el complejo Nara.

Shikamaru se sigue frotando através de su pecho, el olor de canela y miel endulza su nariz, pero toda su cordura está en llevar al chico a su casa.

Demonios, necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Al—Alfa” Shikamaru seguía suspirando reclamando una marca en su cuello.

Cuando divisó el complejo, oyó un sollozo por parte de Shikamaru, el chico había estado llorando. “N-no papá me-e odia, me odia por ser u-n ome-omega”

“Todo estará bien” , Asuma suelta un par de feromonas que calman a Shikamaru y parecen hacerlo dormir.

Toca con fuerza la puerta, los padres de Shikamaru están ahí en un momento, Yoshina ahoga un llanto, su niño está a salvo, Shikaku carga a Shikamaru, tiene una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

“Sarutobi-san” Yoshino lo abraza.

“Gracias por traer a mi hijo estaba muy preocupada”. 

“Lo encontré deambulando en el parque, había estado llorando y entró en celo”.

Yoshino se limpia las lágrimas.

Le da una suave sonrisa a Asuma y le agradece una vez más.

Asuma al fin puede respirar tranquilo.

“Omega problemático” susurra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya gustado ;)


	5. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El destino ha sido marcado para Shikamaru y Asuma.  
> El inesperado celo de Shikamaru tiene sus consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer capítulo en este año, espero hayan tenido bonitas fiestas.  
> Además que este capítulo es un intermediario hacia la historia, la divergencia canon está presente.  
> Espero les guste :3

Había pasado 2 días desde que Asuma lo ayudo a llegar a su casa, y no sabía cómo volver a verlo a los ojos, sin que la vergüenza y la pena, lo consuman, suspira suavemente, tiene puesta la chaqueta de Asuma, el olor a hierbabuena y tabaco lo envuelven por completo, a pesar de estar completamente excitado aún recuerda con lucidez, el maldito día de su celo, recordó como el dolor en su vientre se volvió mas intenso, sentía la necesidad de que una polla alfa lo anudará, el lubricante natural se escurre entre sus piernas, mientras varios gemidos se escapan de su boca, Shikamaru se siente muy, muy excitado. Mantiene entre sus brazos la chaqueta del alfa, su olor a hierbabuena y tabaco, lo mantienen controlado y no puede evitar pensar en varios escenarios eróticos en donde Asuma es el protagonista.

“Flashback”

Se ha despojado de sus pantalones, mientras su mano se cuela en sus pantaloncillos, masajeando su miembro, varios gemidos se salen de su boca, mientras ruega por que algún alfa se apiade de él, y lo marque.  
Acaricia su miembro, iniciando un vaivén lento, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo su pene y gimiendo se comienza a masturbarse, lento y suave, el color rojo en sus mejillas aumenta, pequeñas perlas de sudor recorren su cara, aumenta el ritmo y siente que necesita más.  
Olfatea la chaqueta y su mano se cuela en su trasero, separando sus nalgas, metiendo suave y lentamente sus dedos en su entrada anal, uno se desliza suavemente hacia dentro y intenta alcanzar el punto de placer, tras varios minutos de estimulación llega al clímax y su respiración se puede calmar, sus mejillas están rojas, su pecho sube y baja mientras sus ojos tienen pequeñas lágrimas de placer.  
Con cuidado se levanta, el lubricante cae por sus piernas, se siente como un ciervo recién nacido, de pronto su madre entra con una bandeja de comida.

Le da una mirada preocupada.  
"¿Como te sientes?" ella pregunta.

"Me duele, duele mucho" siente como sus entrañas duelen. Su vientre quema y su piel está muy caliente.

" Te ayudare a darte un baño" Su madre interviene agarrándolo de sus hombros y caminando al osen.  
El sentimiento de poder refrescarse, le da una felicidad interna.

Yoshino prepara la tina con agua tibia y ayuda a Shikamaru a meterse en ella, se siente mas tranquilo y sus músculos se relajan poco a poco.  
Su mamá le suelta el cabello, los mechones azabaches caen por su rostro dando una apariencia similar a su madre.

"Te ayudare a bañarte, el primer celo dura solo un día, poco a poco se volverán más intensos" Su madre empieza a tallar su espalda, Shikamaru se enjuaga el cabello y los brazos, su calor lo ha dejado muy sudoroso y aún puede sentir el liquido escurriéndose en sus piernas.

Cuidadosamente Yoshino lava la espalda de su hijo, sin embargo una pequeña mancha se empieza a formar en su omóplato, talla con un poco de fuerza, aun así poco a poco se va expandiendo hasta formar un nombre.

"Asuma Sarutobi" se lee claramente en su espalda.  
Dentro del mundo Shinobi, se ha esparcido el rumor de las almas gemelas, aquella persona que el destino ha preparado a tu compañero sentimental para acompañarte durante el sendero de tu vida.  
Realmente muy pocas personas han encontrado a su mate, a aquella pieza que completa su vida.  
La vida de un Shinobi no era simple, el matar, torturar y pelear no era para todos, simple hecho que tu alma gemela haya muerto, es un destino demasiado cruel, para aquellos inocentes que creían en el amor.

Muchos creían que las almas gemelas eran una simple mentira o una ilusión para aumentar la imaginación de los niños, pero ahí estaba en frente de sus ojos, su hijo era el alma gemela de Asuma.  
Su nombre estaba tatuado en la espalda de su hijo, estaba encadenado a un hombre mayor.  
Aún así, no sabía si Asuma tenía el nombre de Shikamaru escrito como un tatuaje en su piel.  
Realmente estaba preocupada.

Dio un pequeño suspiro.  
Temía por lo que le depararía el futuro.  
Luego de ayudar a Shikamaru y que este durmiera, salió al jardín de la casa, necesitaba un poco de aire. Su marido la encontró al borde del llanto y sin preguntar pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y la espalda, abrazándola.  
No pregunto nada, solo la abrazo y dejo desahogar sus miedos.  
[…]  
Asuma estaba sudoroso, su celo había llegado de improviso, su polla alfa goteaba y miles de feromonas de excitación rodeaban su apartamento, odiaba la necesidad de un Omega y que no se podía contener en caso que uno estuviera cerca, había reforzado su casa con sellos anti olor y de insonorización.

No sabía que desencadenó su onda de calor, sentía que su piel ardía y sus colmillos sobresalían deseando marcar y lamer la sangre de un Omega, sus instintos primarios estaban saliendo a flote.

Sintió un ardor en el costado izquierdo de su espalda, gruñó al sentir ardor que se formaba.  
Tomo un toalla y se dirigió a la ducha.  
Un baño frío lo devolvería a la realidad y esperaba sacarse de la cabeza a Shikamaru de una jodida vez.  
El destino ya está marcado para estos dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, te amo <3  
> Críticas, preguntas y comentarios son bien recibidas.


End file.
